Dental implants are commonly used in various orthodontic applications. For example, miniscrews are often used as anchors. The placement of miniscrews in a patient's mouth is difficult due to the small area in which undesirable areas (e.g., nerves, roots, regions bad gums, tooth structures) are not present. Often, use of placement aides requires invasive coupling of the placement aides to a patient, which may increase patient recovery time and/or trial and error positioning of placement aides by a skilled user.